Lover To Lover
by xxamhh
Summary: Derek knows he needs to open himself up in order to get the one girl he loves but what will it take for him to actually confess his true feelings to his favorite blonde? This is my first CM FF please be gentle. 2shot AU
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Be aware, this is my first CM FF ever and I only hope to get better at it and I welcome all criticism. But I do love me some Garcia and Morgan.  
_

_I hope you enjoy reading. Also this FF is Rated M and will contain some smut on the next chapter, so be aware. _

**As always, I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters. **

* * *

Chapter 1

The moon was shining tonight as he drove back home from the airport. It had been a long week since he had actually gotten decent sleep but he knew wasn't going to catch up in his rest tonight.

Even though the case was now closed and the team was able to rescue the poor girl who had been lost for over a month now Derek wasn't as excited as he thought he'd be being back home but he knew he had to see her again.

A whole week with out seeing her face, he was driving his mind was working over time and for some reason he felt like he was forgetting her beautiful face. He longed to speak to her even though they had spoken on the phone less than eight hours ago he still longed for having a conversation with her that wasn't about work.

He craved to have some actual quality time with his favorite blonde hair goddess and the long drive was making him think about her much more than ever before. He was suddenly craving her touch even though they barely did ever touch each other unless they were hugging each other. He wanted more than mindless flirting and he didn't know how to ask her for more.

The second the plane had landed he knew he needed to go home and rest before going back to work tomorrow morning but some how his subconscious knew exactly where it wanted to be and was taking him to completely different direction and that direction was to go to her. He didn't want to admit to himself how badly he actually craved to see her but his mind was currently winning and he knew where he needed to go tonight.

He was tired of being alone and it was only ever around her where he felt like he was at home. For some unknown reason she was his home and he didn't know to confess his love for her. He wanted to and he craved to touch her delicate skin, he wanted more than just a simple hugs at work or whenever they sat at her place and watched movies. He needed more but he was a wussy when it came talking about his feelings.

She was perfect for him, she was the only woman who could put a smile on his face after a long day and he cherishes that about her. Knowing that she'll always be there for him even after having a rough day it makes him feel comfortable and makes his body feel more at ease.

He reaches Garcia's apartment and for some reason he's deeply hoping for her to be awake, for her to be up and to be thinking about him and waiting for him with open arms but he knew better than that. Besides he didn't want to be the reason keeping Garcia away from her beauty sleep and the fact that it was also one in the morning gave him a very low probability of finding Garcia awake. He reaches her door and knocks and prays she answers her door.

Garcia groans as she hears someone on her door as she sleeps on her king size bed alone once again.

She leaves her bed and picks up her robe while she exits her room and rubs her eyes to wake herself up and reaches the door and wonders who's at the other side of the door. She notices the time and growls to herself. Who could be keeping her from her beauty sleep, which she has been deeply craving?

She reaches for the doorknob and gasps as she sees who's standing in front of her, her chocolate god.

"What are you doing here, hot stuff?" Garcia asks as her eyes begin to open and she tries to fix her hair with out him noticing. She wonders how horrible she must be looking with out her hair done and no make up and she wishes he would of told her he was coming over.

"I just got back from the case," he replies coolly as Garcia nods and she let's him inside. He closes her door and watches her walk back to her living room.

This happened a lot and she was used to it by now, the casual late night sleepovers after a long case and Derek didn't feel like going back home to an empty place so he'd go to hers instead. She always enjoys when he came to her place instead of his when he was craving comfort.

Most of the time he'd come over at the late hours of the night and they would go straight to bed, it had become a routine to both of them. Derek wouldn't usually say anything and would go to sleep on her sofa while she'd sleep alone in her room missing his warmth she desperately craved.

"I'll get myself a pillow and blankets, you go back to bed, baby girl." Derek tells her as he could clearly tell Garcia was half asleep when she answered the door. He was upset with himself that he had actually woken her up and made her get out of bed but he was pleased she wasn't angry with him for waking her up.

"Or you could sleep with me," Garcia blurts and blushes and Derek then gets a better look at her.

She was wearing a white robe but under that he could clearly see she was wearing a red night gown that was perfect for her figure and was clinging perfectly to her body and most of all giving him the perfect view of her cleavage and he had to make his head stop wandering of before he would start to grow hard in his pants.

"I like how you're thinking, baby girl," Derek smirks and she grabs his hand and takes him to her room.

He watches her take off her robe and he tries not to smirk as he gets a better look of her body. She didn't know it but she was clearly teasing him as she removed her robe and showing off her body with her nightgown. It went perfectly with her skin color and her rosy cheeks, as she wore no make up.

He slowly shakes his head with out her noticing as he could clearly see every part of her body and he wonders to himself if she was wearing any thing else under her gown.

He could feel his shaft twitching for her touch but he knew better than to think of Garcia in that matter and decides it's best to think about something off like cookies or ice cream. Lately all he could think about was having something more with Garcia but he didn't know how to go about it.

Garcia turns and blushes a light shade of pink and she realizes Derek's been staring at her and she begins to feel self conscious about her body under his gaze. She usually feels like this when his gazes would linger, she always thinks she doesn't deserve him and his good looks.

She moves again and walks back to her bed and covers herself in her blankets and tries her hardest to not drift to bed as she's now comfortably.

Derek takes off his shirt and removes his phone and wallet from his pockets and places the items on Garcia's desk and also removes his jeans and shoes and leaves them in a corner.

Garcia closes her eyes as she catches a glimpse of Derek's chocolate body and she tries to ignore the sudden warmth between her legs and she was desperately trying to ignore her sudden urge for him to touch her. He was the only man in all her fantasies and watching him remove his clothes was like a part of her fantasies were coming true.

That man knew how to turn her on and he was clearly taunting her with out even realizing it. She didn't care if she got caught watching him but no man could ever be interested in her and she always wondered if Derek would ever want something more with her than just some mindless flirting.

She wanted to touch every inch of his muscled body and lick those beautifully sculpted abs of his. He was strong and she could tell by his muscles, as he was no longer wearing a t-shirt and the longer she looks at him the wetter she feels herself grow. She turns to her side and tries her hardest to not think about all things Derek but she knows it's not going to happen when she closes her eyes and all she can see is Derek half naked body.

They don't say anything as they grow comfortably in their own silence and unspoken words and she feels him join her in bed. Trying her best to ignore him she feels Derek wrap a protective arm around her waist and pulls her body closer to his chest.

She could feel his chest slowly rising and falling as her back touches his chest and their body heat become one and she slowly takes deep breathes as she tries to calm herself down from their closeness. This was the first time they were literally going to sleep together and she wanted to squeal in delight.

She knew that she couldn't because it would be a turn off to Derek and if there was anything he ever wanted to give Derek was a constant hard on.

She sighs at the intimacy in the room and decides its best to just go back to sleep and deal with this in the morning when they wake up again but Derek couldn't sleep. Even though he was completely relaxed having Garcia's body right next to him like he's so long wished for he suddenly found himself not being able to sleep.

His head was on loop reminding him of all things Garcia. She was a beautiful sight and having her this close was going to be a problem for him in the distant future when he'd end up going to sleep alone and he knew it.

Having her body this close to him was bring him such peacefulness and was making him a feel deeply relaxed like never before. He knows that when he's home alone he's only going to be thinking about this very moment as they cuddle together.

He was afraid of what he'd do with out Garcia's body next to him every night from now on and that's what he only craves, to have this beautiful blonde bringing him comfort and ease.

He knows that only Garcia could fulfill such request and for some unknown reason he was afraid of telling her the truth, of telling her that he only wishes to be with her, with this woman, for the rest of his life and most of all he wants to tell her that he loves her.

He was afraid of what she'd say in return. Afraid of what she thinks of him and lose their friendship of years after he expresses his true feelings. He wanted more than just friendship and he was desperate to tell her but afraid to not get those feelings returned.

He wonders if Garcia must have some kind of feelings for him since she stills flirts with him on a daily basis. Still they hung out together after work hours were over, so that must she feels something for him, right?

He sighs and closes his eyes while inhaling Garcia's scent as he promises himself to open up his soul to the one woman he loves and desires and only prays she returns those feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Welcome back to the second and last chapter of my two shot. Be aware there will be some smut in the end and I hope you enjoy it. _

_I hope to update soon with a new CM FF. Thank you for all the support by following, favoring and reviewing I did not think so many people would pay attention to this 2 shot and I'm so glad you all have read. It means so much and I hope to see you guys soon! But enough talking, enjoy. _

**Like always, disclaimer, I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Derek stirs as he wakes up to the sound of Garcia's shower and he wonders when she woke up and left the bed. Usually Derek wasn't a heavy sleeper but he realizes that when he sleeps with Garcia he doesn't even stir. He was able to sleep the whole night and he actually felt refreshed and he could never feel this at ease when he sleeps alone at his place.

He tosses on her bed to check the time only to realize he's going to be late for work if he stays in bed any longer since he needs to get a change of clothes from his place in order to get to work.

Derek stretches his body and decides to get out of Garcia's bed and knocks on her bathroom door.

"Yes, doll face?" she asks as she opens her bathroom door slightly only letting him to get a view of her face, as she's currently naked in her bathroom about to jump in the shower.

"Trying to keep me away from the view, baby girl?" he asks as he smirks and watches her blush.

"Just keeping it a surprise for later, doll face," she replies smiling.

"Mission accomplished, I've got to run home and changed into some clean clothes. I'll see you at work then?" he asks.

"Of course, sweetie." She replies and he smiles in return.

He quickly gives her a kiss on her forehead and leaves her apartment leaving her alone and for the second time leaving Garcia even wetter and desperate than before and she was now badly craving his touch.

* * *

Not even before she reaches her desk, her work phone begins to rings and she groans as she wonders what they could want so early in the morning when they just closed a case last night.

Garcia picks up her office phone before she gets a chance to sit down and notices Derek is the one calling her and she can't help but smile.

"Je suis toujours ici pour toi, mon cher." Garcia answer the phone smiling.

"Oh, it drives me crazy when you talk that 'volez coucher' stuff to me." Derek replies as he chuckles because he was being honest with her.

It drives him wild and it makes his mind go straight to the gutter and he only wonders if she would talk to him in French if they ever did make love.

He shifts in his desk chair and tries his hardest to not get hard in his pants. He didn't want to get a hard on when his day was just beginning, plus he was at work it would be inappropriate.

Garcia giggles on the phone and she can hear a soft growl coming from the other side. "I brought some breakfast if you want some," Derek offers as he calms himself down, which makes Garcia smiles again.

"I'll go over there now." She replies and ends the call.

She doesn't know why but she suddenly begins to feel nervous now that she was going to see Derek for the first time since they slept together and she was somewhat worried about what they would say.

She didn't want to make the situation awkward but she knew she was going to crave his touch at night just like the night before when they cuddled. She was happy with herself that she was able to build up the courage to ask him to sleep in the same bed with her. She always wanted to ask him but she was just too damn afraid of him denying her, she was giddy at the fact he actually did sleep with her.

She gets to Derek's desk and he hands her a plate of food, which contains eggs, toast and two slices of bacon. They walk together to the small kitchen in their work and she rolls her eyes as she could some finished the pot of coffee but didn't dare to make more.

"Who was the last one to take coffee?" She growls as she goes to make a fresh new batch.

Every one knew they needed to make more coffee and leave it full for the day because she was the only caffeine freak on the job.

"Eat, baby girl, I'll make you more coffee," he holds her hand and moves her body closer to his and puts an arm around her.

Garcia blushes as she feels Derek's chest close to his and she felt her knees becoming weak as they touched. He put a finger under her chin and made her look at him in the eyes and for a minute she was afraid of what she was seeing in his eyes.

Could it be love? Garcia didn't know and it was scaring her to not know. He leans down and kisses her forehead before he lets her go and she begins to eat her breakfast.

He makes his way to the coffee pot and starts her fresh batch of coffee. Derek was slightly worried of what ever it was that Garcia was thinking. She was silent and that just wasn't something Garcia usually was. She always spoke her mind, she was open with every one around her and most of all she wasn't flirting him.

"Penny for your thoughts, baby?" He asks as he sits down and hands her, her favorite coffee mug.

She watches Derek in response but it's still quiet. "Nothing," she whispers and taste a sip of her warm coffee.

"Mmm." Derek replies and watches her as he decides to not pressure her.

"I wanted to ask you something," he continues while she nods in response.

"What is it, sweet cheeks?" she asks him and smiles as she now has her morning coffee and feels awake and ready for some flirting with her sculpted chocolate thunder.

"How about we have one of our long movie night tonight? It is Friday?" He wonders and for quite some times he can feel himself getting nervous like a teen age school boy for asking a girl on a date.

Garcia smiles brightly, "My place?" she asks and Derek nods and smiles in response.

"I'll be there at eight and I'll bring the movie." Derek suggests and smiles.

She knows she has to get up and go back to her work before some one would calls her but she hopes today would be a calm day that way she could think about Derek and maybe have another sleep over together.

* * *

Hotchner ends up telling the team to leave early since it's Friday and there wasn't much work to do in the office and it had been a quiet day.

The team decides to go off their separate ways and Garcia goes home and decides to get ready for tonight's movie night. Her place was a complete mess but most of all she needs to clean her living room for this evening.

She doesn't know if she should buy dinner but before she could call Derek and ask her phone begins to ring and she smiles as she realizes it's Derek.

"Talk dirty to me," she replies smirking because she always loves answering the phone with this line and most of all she loves it when Derek actually talks dirty to her.

"Oh I will tonight, baby girl." He replies while she giggles.

"I'm looking forward to it," she replies seductively. "But first should I order take out?"

Derek chuckles, "Only if you let me eat you later," he whispers.

She couldn't believe what he was just telling her and most of all how she deeply craves it. She dreams about him touching her and making love to her all night and his words were currently making her wet again.

"Mmm, you're making my knees weak, hot stuff," she replies as sits down before she does fall on the floor and ruins the rest of the night.

Derek chuckles because he's glad she's having the same effect as he has whenever he's thinking about her. "I'll see you tonight then, baby girl." He tells her and finishes the call.

Garcia sighs as she comes to terms that tonight's going to be a long night. She only hopes that she's going to come out alive before the evening is over.

* * *

Right on time Derek knocks on her door and Garcia runs to answer the door as she hopes he doesn't notices her sudden excitement but she stops as she opens the door and Derek attacks her.

She wasn't expecting this situation to happen but Derek didn't know of any other way of opening up and telling Garcia how he feels. All he could think of was telling her that he wants her by kissing her and hoping she can understand how much he needs her.

He grabs her by her hips and pulls her closer to him and he cups her head tenderly as her hands reach for his neck as his mouth claims her. His tongue explores the inside of her mouth and leaves no part of her mouth untouched.

Her knees begin to get weak as she could feel herself growing wet and she notices her body now growing warmer. She presses him closer to him as she moves her tongue inside his mouth, in union they continue to kiss each other.

She moans into his mouth, and one of his hands moves into her hair, pulling her head back as they being to kiss more savagely.

Continuing to twist his hands into her hair more tightly his hands begins to trail down to her waist, and she glories the feel of his touch unlike ever before.

He runs his nose along her jaw line and she tries to contain her moans building on the back of her throat as he begins to leave kisses down her throat.

They stop and Garcia slowly opens her eyes and gazes at Derek. All she sees is his desire for her, his adoration and his love for her and for the first time she understands why he suddenly attacked her in front of her door.

"I'm guessing the movie night isn't going to happen any more?" She asks trying to normalize her breathing.

Unable to stand on her own with out his help he chuckles as he holds her in place and smiles down at her, "Only if you want to, baby girl." He jokes and kisses her once again.

Garcia sighs, "What does this mean then?" She wonders as she places a hand on his cheek and caresses his face.

"I want you more than what we currently have." Garcia's eyes widen and she can tell he's about to declare his love for him.

She knew better than to say yes to him, to tell him that she also wants more, she knew better than that. She wanted to show him how much she wants to be with him, to show him that she desires and craves him every minute of her life.

She leans on her tiptoes and kisses him once again. He walks with her backwards and slowly reaches Garcia's room and her bed and gently lowers her onto it.

Before she knows it he slowly begins to remove her clothes. He starts by taking off her shoes and then her jeans. He bends over the bed and slowly crawls up over her and kissing each leg as she goes.

He takes his times as he wants to clearly show her that she deserves to get spoiled and how he badly wants to kiss every inch of her body and show every part of her just as much dedication. His hands skims up hear legs and he hocks both of his thumbs into her panties and slides them down her legs. He kisses the side of her thighs and he can sense the warmth pooling inside her.

She wanted him to hurry, she didn't know how much teasing she could take while squirming under his touch before he actually enter her and actually made love to her and it was driving her wild.

She moans as he kisses her thighs and he runs his nose around his pelvic bone. "Please," she whispers and begs him to do something before she combusts and explodes under him.

She can feel him smiling while he smells her in appreciation, "Tell me what you want, baby girl," he asks and Garcia groans.

Derek chuckles, "Be vocal with me baby, I want to hear you." He continues as he then slips a finger inside her and she moans even louder, which makes Derek chuckle.

He continues to move the finger in and out of her and her hips begin to move in union with her finger. While his finger moves he slips a second finger and his thumbs begins to work his magic on her most sensitive spot. She moans and hears the sharp intake of breath - a gasp of pure, unadulterated pleasure leaving her mouth and she's shocked as she hears herself begging for more.

"Please," she continues to beg and Derek smiles.

"What is it, baby girl?" He wonders and continues to tease her and she growls in response.

"Be vocal," he continues and she can't help but continue to moan in pleasure and she begins to feel her insides beginning to quiver as she's soon to close to her release but before she's even aware of it Derek slips his finger and stops and she can feel her orgasm flying away.

"No," she whispers as she whines and he chuckles.

Garcia looks down at him and watches him as he licks his fingers and fully gets a taste of her. He could feel himself harden while he's on top of her but he knew he wasn't done with her just yet.

He gets above her and begins to remove her top and slowly unhook her bra as he kisses her as he goes along. He kisses each of her breasts and slowly begins to tease her as he takes each breast inside his mouth. He stops and runs his rose along her rosy nipples and Garcia begins to lose control and moves his head towards her and kisses him.

She slowly begins to reach for his shirt and begins to take it off and she can once again see his chest and begins to touch every inch of his toned chocolate abs. Derek smiles under her touch and then he moves and takes off his shoes and his jeans.

"Please," Garcia begs as she watches him take off his clothes.

"Tell me, baby girl," he tells her and she groans again.

"I want you in me," she whispers and Derek smiles at him once again.

He pushes her legs apart with his and moves so that he's hovering above her. Without taking his eyes off her he slowly enters her in a deliciously slow pace letting Garcia and himself feel himself as he enters her warmth and claims her his.

Garcia close her eyes, relishing the fullness, the exquisite feeling of his possession, instinctively tilting her pelvis up to meet him, to join with him, together groaning loudly. He eases back and very slowly fills her again as her inside get comfortable of his thickness and teases her right on her rosy lips.

She moans as he begins to move in and out of her slowly and leans down and kisses Garcia. Her hands once again find his neck and their tongues begin to move and he continues his delicious pace.

"Faster," she whispers and begs him while they kiss and Derek lets her go as he begins to quicken the pace and they groan in union enjoying their own pleasure together.

He could feel her inside quivering once again and she knew that she was getting closer to her release as he was himself and he beings to move faster. He moves his thumb over her sensitive spot and begins to rub her quickly as he can feel himself ready to release himself.

"Please," Garcia continues to beg him as she feels her inside ready to explode and she moans as she finds her release.

After a couple of more strokes Derek finds his own release and leans above Garcia and kisses her once again. "I love you, baby girl," he whispers as he removes himself from her inside and Garcia wince softly as he removes himself from her.

He lies down next to her and she leans to him and kisses her again, "I love you, my statuesque god of sculpted chocolate thunder."

Derek chuckles and they both kiss each other again as their breathing normalizes again and they both fall into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
